The Upper Claw
by affectos1
Summary: The rich and powerful take what they want, and when the ZPD can't help...well, sometimes the bad guys make the best good guys. We give you...The Upper Claw. These are the recorded adventures of my Leverage RPG campaign and are technically written as a group. Mainly OCs, but familiar locations are used. Rated T
1. The Payback Job: The Offer

The Upper Claw is a Zootopia-themed campaign of the Leverage RPG game that uses the Cortex Plus system. Each chapter will be written by myself, Garr8899, Balencia, and Rojoneo. I will be GM'ing and playing along side the other three.

Zootopia belongs to Disney and Leverage belongs to TNT

* * *

 _It's a year or two after the events of the Nighthowler Incident as travel between the mammal, avian, and reptilian continents has gotten more common._

* * *

An Osprey named Arthur Drake has received a job offer and a plane ticket to Zootopia with instructions to meet his potential employer inside one of the coffee shops inside the airport. The three foot tall osprey sat on an appropriately-sized chair set up on the table, a warm coffee in his hand from which he sipped as he waited patiently.

It's not long before a portly ram tries to excuse his way through the busy coffee shop, a few files under his arm. When he reaches the table, he offers a hand to the bird at the table, "I'm so glad you chose to fly in Mr. Drake, erm no offense..." he catches himself, "Oh, Richard Bissette, head of the R&D department of CosmosTech. Again, thank you for flying out on short notice."

"None taken. It was no trouble at all, Mr. Bissette." Arthur returns the handshake, setting his drink aside "Now, how may I be of assistance?"

The ram sits down, a bit flustered, trying to smooth out the button-up he's wearing, "It's just that I've never done anything like this before." he looks around nervously before going on, "It's just that also...it's you! I've read about how you recovered those stolen paintings...the Georgia O'Teeths last year and the Van Goats a few months ago!"

"Among others, yes." Arthur nodded, remembering the incidents-two of his more tricky encounters

"I know that your father's museum may take the credit in the recovery, but if you know where to look, it's not hard to connect the dots to figure out you're the one recovering them" for a bit, Richard seems less jittery and more confident, "Painting goes missing for about two weeks...curator's son goes on another 'overseas trip'...son returns and within a few days the museum announces that the painting has been recovered. The pattern always occurs Mr. Drake."

"True enough." Arthur smiled, before clearing his throat "But I'm sure you didn't call me here to compliment me."

Richard nods and returns to his jittery self, "Of course, of course...so, the job i have for you...It's a bit outside youre area, but hear me out!" he puts the files down on the table "You see, my company, CosmosTech, we created designs for an experimental battery for tablets and phones that's able to work for a week off one charge, a-and that's not counting putting into sleep mode and battery saving modes! Nothing on the market compares." he takes a breath and sadly sighs "That is until last week when the designs were stolen from CosmosTech." he looks up to you "Mr. Drake, I have a meeting with shareholders in a few days. I need these designs so we can get the funding to continue with this project. Without it, CosmosTech's stock will crash."

Arthur raised his brow Not really my area of expertise..."

Richard tries to keep Arthur at the table, "Look, I already know where the designs are! I just need you to steal them back! I-I've already hired you a crew and everything!" he pushed the files across the table, containing the names of three criminals: Nico Sly, Oliver Lowe, and Vincent Vulpiano

Arthur recognized Nico's name, and now had a face to attach to the name. If he was honest with himself, the osprey expected a for Vincent, he'd heard a few rumors, but not a lot beyond the fact that he was a very successful grifter. "You are aware that us birds of prey are typically loners, right? Also I don't believe I've heard of this guy Oliver." Arthur tapped the lion's file

Richard's eyes were practically begging "Please Mr. Drake, what I need from you is an honest person to keep them in line. You are the person who can plan further ahead than any of the people I hired. As for Oliver," he taps the lion's profile as well "Wheelman. Used to drive getaway, but now does custom vehicles. He'll provide transportation. Also, I've heard that he's pretty good in a fight."

Arthur Hmm'd for a moment, looking the files over, then back up at Richard's face, "I think I can handle a job with a team for once. Fortunately, ospreys can be social when the need arises. I think we have a deal. As for the terms of payment?"

Richard's eyes lit up, "Oh thank you Mr. Drake! Of course of course, your payment will come when I receive the designs back of course." * he fishes a pen out of his pocket and grabs a napkin from the table and scrawls down a number before sliding it to you* "Of course, your share is a bit bigger for having flown out here and managing the team. If you'd give me the account to which to transfer the money to when the job is completed."

Arthur wrote down his account information before extending his hand again to seal the deal. "Here you are."

Richard smiles and returns the handshake, "It'll be a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Drake. Now, the designs were stolen by CosmosTech's rivals, Fenestellar Co. They have an office in the Meadowlands District."

"Understood." Arthur took note of the information in a notebook

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Richard asks, still a bit nervous, but not as nervous as when he first sat down

"I believe that will be all, Mr. Bissette." Arthur stood, gathering up the files neatly along with his coffee

Richard gets up as well, looking down at the osprey, "Thank you once again Mr. Drake, I'll let you go check in to your hotel while I try to buy some time and see if I can't delay the shareholders meeting"

Arthur nodded as he tucked the files into a suitcase, "You're very welcome and have a nice day!" he smiled kindly before finishing the last of his drink

* * *

That's it for the first scene of 'The Payback Job', please review and fave if you liked!


	2. The Payback Job: The Meet

The second chapter of 'The Upper Claw', this time written by myself, Garr9988, Balencia, and Rojoneo. This was written using the Leverage RPG game/Cortex Plus system. Disney owns the rights to Zootopia

* * *

Oliver pulled the grey delivery van into the parking lot on the second floor of the parking complex before turning the keys off and stepping out. He'd been sent the meeting place and time for the job and didn't intend to be late, especially considering he was the one who was in charge of providing the wheels for it.

Normally, he spent more time in his line of work in his chop shop working on vehicles for other thieves and criminals, but between the payout for the gig and the people he was hired to work with, he had to make a good impression.

Getting out of his van, he leaned against the back of it, waiting for the rest of the crew to arrive.

Sitting in the rafters above a the lion, a hooded coati sat texting on his phone glancing down to the meeting spot below, scoping the scene out and waiting to make his move...

The silence of the parking garage was interrupted by the fluttering of wings that belonged to an avian half Oliver's height as he swooped down, his briefcase firmly clenched in one talon as he landed on the exterior wall of the parking garage. Oliver looked to him and nodded before his attention was diverted by a fox in a sweater, blazer, and slacks emerging from behind one of the columns and leaning against it.

Oliver nodded between the two members, "Vincent Vulpino and Nico Sly?" He straightened up and adjusted his leather sleeveless jacket.

"Who asking?" the hooded mammal spoke, still in the rafters texting, but pausing to glance away from his phone down at the others gathered below him. The lion jumped a bit, not expecting the voice from above, but he assumed that this was the fourth and final person on the crew.

The fox nodded to the larger animals, arms crossed and a look of suspicion on his face. "Vincent's the name, but I'm afraid I'm not familiar with you Mr..."

"Oliver Lowe", The male lion introduced himself, "Wheelman and muscle for our little job tonight. So, assuming our friend in the rafters is Nico and you're Vincent, that leaves you." Oliver looked to the small bird who was now looking between the three criminals.

The osprey switched the case from his talons to his hands so he could stand comfortably, "Hello, gentlemen. My name is Arthur Drake."

"Nico Sly, Hacker and brains" the coati spoke smirking at the bank accounts he hacked into from his phone before removing the battery and tossing the burner phone aside, "This better not be a police setup because I am warning you now, I will ruin all involved financially forever."

Oliver nodded in agreement, "It'd better not, I rarely leave the chop shop to act as wheelman these days, so I'm with the coati, this better not be a sting, especially with the payday waiting for us."

Arthur clicks open his briefcase, "Gentlemen, gentlemen. I know we don't know each-other very well, but we've all been hired to work together on a job. We do it right, we get paid, and go our seperate ways."

"Awww what a shame" Nico replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Vincent walked over to the back of the van with the others. "May I ask, why whoever hired us would hire a bunch of unrelated criminals? Hiring people who know each other would make their job go much smoother."

"Logic-wise, by hiring convicts and the plan backfires we take the fall while the client keeps his reputation" Nico pointed out.

Oliver huffed and looked at the others, "Look, I'm just the wheelman, things go south and you aren't in the van, I leave you behind. I may be the getaway driver, but I'm not going to wait around if the cops get too close." He looked to the smallest of the crew, "So then, Mr. Drake, what's the plan seeing you're the one I was told would make sure things go smooth."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Lowe. A few nights ago, one Richard Bissette summoned me on short notice with a job offer outside my... usual area of expertise."

"Same here," Vincent agreed, getting the look of the others. "Usually I'm after anything sparkly. This is...new."

"Not my normal methods to earn a quick buck but I'm game- if this is legit." Nico added jumping down from the rafters landing on the roof of the van before hopping to the ground

Oliver stretched, "Well, I guess we'll find out then when our avian friend here explains how we're breaking in tonight on our way to the Fenestellar office." walking around to the back of the van, the lion opened the doors, "Got room for one up front, others in the back. Before you ask, yes, I know it smells like mulch. I bought this from an impound lot when a florist shop went belly up. Caught selling Nighthowler bulbs without a license, and you can imagine how that went for them."

Walking to the back of the van, Arthur hopped up onto the bumper before pulling out a set of blueprints and laying them out flat in the back of the van, "Okay, first, we'll need to hack into the security cameras."

"Peace of cake" Nico spoke reaching into his backpack pulling out a laptop, "I just need to get in ten feet of their WiFi signal to work my magic"

Vincent joined the hacker and avian, looking over the layouts, "And what about the security?"

Oliver leaned against the opened back door of the van, "I mean, they have cameras, right? What else do they have? I don't to lasers."

Arthur frowned as he looked the plans over "No lasers, but they do have a few motion sensors in the private offices and a card scanner at the ."

"Those sensors will be hard to get around unless Nico here can disable them."

"Depends on their firewall protection I may be able to disable for a short period of time but there a good chance they'll end up back on line" Nico spoke

Oliver nodded, "Okay, that's cameras and the tech, but what's our entry?"

"Well, certainly not the vents, because that's a stupid cliche." Arthur muttered.

Arthur thought for a moment before clapping his hands together. "Here's the plan. We pull up near the building, Nico, you'll hack into the cameras so they can't see us moving around, but we can. Then you, Oliver, and Vincent will head up to the server room on the eighth floor." Arthur tapped the room on the blueprint "Vincent, your job is to distract anyone still in the building that gets too close for comfort while Nico gets past the ID reader, into the system, and gets those files. Oliver, you're on bodyguard duty in case people get past Vincent. They walk up, you knock em down. I'll be in the van monitoring the cameras and keeping everyone on task, among other things. Sound good?"

Oliver nodded, "Sounds good by me. Vincent can ride shotgun while the two of you get all set up in the back of the van." Everyone piled into the vehicle and the Lion pulled out and drove off to the site of the heist.

* * *

The scene was a last second addition to the story, meant for all the characters to meet for the first time, get acquainted, and to lay out the plan of attack.

Remember to leave a review on how we're doing!


	3. The Payback Job: The Heist

Sit back and relax, this is one of the longest scenes we might have for the campaign! Written by Affectos, Balencia, Garr9988, and Rojoneo. Zootopia belongs to Disney, and this was written with the Cortex Plus System.

* * *

A grey van pulls into the parking lot that sits across from Fenestellar Co's office. A few sparse lights are on in the office building, a few people burning the midnight oil.

Inside the van, Nico cracked his knuckles as he opened his laptop. Typing on his laptop with fast movements he began to set up before pausing and digging a case out of his backpack, "Okay gentlemen take an earpiece. They'll allow us to stay in contact," he turned his attention back to his computer, "Now come the fun part~ let's see how strong their camera system is" Nico smirked as he got to typing fast. After a few minutes, the coati smirked as every camera popped up on screen "Wow they're cheap, they're using a standard program, not very safe~ Once I collect all the footage of yesterday I'll play a continue loop of empty hallways. Now all that leaves is the guard problem and the motion sensors which I am working on as we speak." he smirked working on his next challenge

"Leave the guards to us." Oliver nods as he tucks the earbud into his mane, "Your job is to focus on the tech."

"Pffft no motion sensors in the server room! Well, my job just got easier! " Nico smirked "Hmmm looks like I could trigger the fire alarm too if we need a quick escape." he spoke typing and setting up the laptop for Arthur to watch on from inside the van, explaining that he'd be watching the live camera while the guards would be watching footage from last night.

"Alright boys," Vincent said, turning around in his passenger seat, "Let the show begin!" He hopped out of his chair into the open back of the van, then kicked open the doors and landed outside. He hastened the rest of the gang outside with a gesture of his paw, and led them quickly across the street.

Once they reached the building, they stayed close to the wall and below the windows to avoid detection, Oliver crouching all the way down. Soon enough reached the back of the complex.

At the back entrance, a male donkey guard was on his smoke break, a small wedge in the door.

From inside the van, Arthur clicked through the cameras until he reached the one above the back entrance, only to frowned at the guard. "Nasty habit, smoking. Vinnie, you're up. Work your magic."

Vincent ran his paws through his hair and messed it up as best he could, then made his clothes look as disheveled as they could. He cleared his throat, then started giggling and stumbled over to the guard.

"Wooooahhh!" Vincent said in a slurred voice with an amazed tone, "This -hic- place is hu-u-uuuge!" He stumbled closer to the guard, pretending as if he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

The donkey glanced over and quickly puts his cigarette out before quickly going over to the drunken vulpine, "Woah there buddy, looks like someone hit the last call of one of the bars..." he lifts Vincent up a bit to provide balance.

Vincent giggled and spun the man around a few times playfully. "Dance break!" They spun around a few more times until the guard now had his back to where Oliver and Nico hid in the dark

Arthur squinted at the screen, sure he saw Vincent take something from the guard as they spun...but couldn't clearly see what it was

Nico leaned over to Oliver and whispered, "What we gonna hit him over the head with?"

Oliver looks at Nico and whispers back, "Who said I needed to hit him with something?" Getting up, he emerged from the shadows, behind the distracted guard, "Hey, ass!" The guard barely had time to turn around before the lion threw a right hook, causing the guard to stumble aside before the guard received an uppercut, sending him onto the pavement.

Shaking his fist out, Oliver looks over to the fox,"You okay?"

Vincent held up a wallet and an ID card in either hand with a smile. "Yup! Impressive right hook by the way, you'd be a great bodyguard for an up and coming duke alias I've got scheduled next month." He pocketed both of his prizes and straightened out his hair and clothes. Oliver's response was a shrug as he drug the unconscious guard to a pile of trash bags and rested him on them.

Letting out a sigh Nico rolled his eyes, "Can we continue? I'm sure there more where that came from."

Arthur sighed over the comms, "Vincent, you can keep the wallet but give him his driver's license back please."

Vincent rolled his eyes and took the license out of his wallet. He read the name on the license, then knelt down and tucked it neatly into the guard's shirt pocket.

"Okay ladies, let's proceed, shall we?" Nico spoke as he peekied into the door's window to see if the hallway was empty before slipping inside, the other two close behind.

As they entered, Oliver raised an eyebrow and muttered under his breath, "Lady? I'd like to see him suckerpunch a guard..."

Arthur browsed the screens before reporting to the Crew "Okay, two doing rounds on the 6th, the rest are in the security room on second absorbed in some sports game."

Vincent walked in and stuck close to the walls, crouched low. Not encountering any guards, he bound over to the elevator and pressed the button to call it down.

Oliver looks down at him as he and Nico followed up behind him, "You do realize the cameras aren't recording us and the guards are five floors up...right?" he picks Vincent up by the back of his collar to make the fox stand upright

"I like playing the part!" Vincent protested. "I'm not usually playing the part of a cat burglar like this, I'm usually up close and personal with my target. I'm having fun!"

The elevator dinged and the door opened, letting the three in. Oliver looked at the hacker, "So, how much time do you need to get past the card scanner?"

Pulling out a handheld device Nico began punching in numbers "Depends on the security system if it as weak as the camera it should be easy, if not may need some time but since our pickpocket was so kind to swipe a card key for me, meaning we're all good...well until the guard wakes up."

The elevator dings on the eighth floor for them to exit. The eighth floor was mostly dark, save for the glow of a computer somewhere in the back, on the opposite side from the server room

"Okay, you all know your jobs," Arthur commented. "Nico, get the files with that card, Vinnie, keep a lookout and stall, and Oliver you're on bodyguard duty. Let's get it done and get out."

"Thank you." Nico spoke slipping the card out of the grifter's paw and headed towards the server room, Oliver close behind.

"Nico wait! There's someone on the floor!" Arthur interjected over the comms, "Vincent, I need you to keep that guy away from the room so Nico can work."

Vincent nodded, "On it. Good practice for my gig in Ireland this December."

He licked his paw and ran it through his hair to slick it back, then continued on to the cubicle where the employee was was. "Heya," Vincent immediately greeted as he reached the side of it, taking up a countryside accent "You burnin' the midnight oil too?"

The male zebra looked up and at the fox infront of him, lifting his glasses up to rub his eyes and to yawn. "Yeahhh...the stockholder meeting coming up soon, so I'm trying to make sure everything is in line..." he gave Vincent a look over, "You don't look familiar..."

"I work on th' other side'a the buildin'," Vincent pointed out the door with his thumb. "Name's Curtis, I was just stretchin' mah legs. "

'Curtis' walked around to the zebra and leaned over his shoulder, resting one arm on the desk and a paw on his shoulder. Looking over the work station, he took note of the lack of any photographs of him with a wife or girlfriend. Additionally, despite having a spreadsheet up, he had a minimized tab for Timber, a gay dating site. Smirking, 'Curtis' whistled in admiration, "Hoo-wee, y'all got all the hard work tonight."

"Y...yeah, the bosses pushing everyone overtime so he can ensure that the shareholders are impressed." The zebra nodded, "Ralph, Ralph Griffin. You must be from public resources then. He subtly leaned back in the chair, "Want to head to the break room for a caffeine boost?" he pulls open a drawer and a pulls a Kahlua coffee packet out, "Little special thing I've been saving up."

Over outside the server room's door, Nico made a finger gag expression before crawling under a desk lurking in the dark for his chance to get to work. Out n the van, Arthur rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"I'd love some!" Vincent said with a smile. "Havin' a drink with someone smart n' cute such as yerself'd make my night." He added with a wink.

Ralph blushed and got up, minimizing his spreadsheet before getting up, "Sure! Not often I get people wanting to spend time with a desk jockey like me..." he heads leads 'Curtis' to the nearby breakroom, coffee packet in hand.

After hearing everything over the earbuds, Oliver gestured with his head towards the server room door, "Okay Coati, your up. I'll knock if I see anything coming."

"Got it" Nico spoke hopping up and slipping into the server room, connecting his tablet into first computer and began to type, "Did the client want us to acquire anything else other than his designs?

Oliver shrugged, "I'm not the one to ask, ask the bird."

Before replying, Arthur browsed the screens. Seeing nothing of major concern, he returned his attention to Nico "Just the battery files, Nico. And let's make a mental note to make a backup copy once we got em."

"Already a step ready" Nico spoke plugging in a flash drive and began to hack for the stolen files "lot of trouble for a 'battery' if you ask me"

Typing fast through all security measures, Nico smirked locating the files and began downloading it onto his flash drive while feeding another copy to the computer Arthur was watching

In the van, the mastermind sighed in a bit of annoyance as the window denoting that Nico was uploading the files to the laptop as well popped up, covering the window that was showing the security cam footage. Managing to move it aside, Arthur's eyes widened as he spied movement on the screens, "Uh oh...Nico, the guards are headed to the eight and quick. Looks like they're trying to finish their rounds early! They're on their way to the stairwell door on seventh floor right now."

"SHIT!" Nico cussed, "It's almost done. We're at 80 percent; how much time till arrival?" Nico asked, setting his tablet aside and digging into his bag.

Oliver cracked his knuckles as he left the server room door, "How much you need? Drake, you said stairs? Vince, keep your buddy distracted, do whatever it takes."

"Stairs." Arthur replied simply, not fully thrilled that his wheelman was calling the shots, but they were correct after all.

The lion nod and hurries there, "Nico, stay in there."

"No problem" nico spoke pulling a grappling gun from his bag "Two minute till it done. Arthur what are our escape routes?"

"We could set off the fire alarm." Arthur suggested, "You said you had access to them."

In the break room, Vincent and Ralph set their empty coffee mugs on the table beside them. Both were slightly buzzed, but the fox could hold his liquor a little better.

"Them glasses a'yers are purty cute, y'know." 'Curtis' told the zebra, leaning closer towards him. "I'm glad I decided to stretch my legs tonight. Maybe... we can stretch 'em together?"

Ralph's muzzle turned pink, his glasses fogging up. Before long, 'Curtis' had taken him to the break room's couch with a paw on his chest, the other on his thigh, a sultry look in his eye. It took all of a few seconds before they began to make out, and Ralph was fully distracted from the door.

"Ugh...gross!" nico growled over the coms while looking at the download bar, "Are you two snogging?!"

Oliver also snarled over the coms, "Shut up and focus on the job, now if you'll excuse me, I have two party crashers." He headed to the stairwell door and waited for it to open.

From the safety of inside the van, Arthur held his breath and watched the cameras nervously, waiting to see how this'd play out. If Bissette was good to his word, this would really be a test at how good the three of these criminals could work under pressure...

At the stairwell, Oliver pressed his back against as the door opened as an alligator and a wolf entered the floor. As soon as they cleared the door, the wheelman grabbed the closer of the two, the wolf by the shoulder before spinning him around and punching him across the face, sending him back into the stairwell, hitting the landing outside the door first, then rolling down the steps to the next landing.

Caught off guard, the alligator had turned in time to see his co-worker fall back into the stairwell. He started to go for his baton as he tried to back up, but Oliver merely sighed before lunging in, grabbing his shoulder and pulling the second guard in as his fist collided with the alligator's chest, allowing the lion to get around and put him in a sleeper hold, until the guard had passed out. At which point, Oliver closed the door to the stairwell and propped it shut with the knocked out body of the guard, "Alright Nico, you better have those files since I don't want to take my chances with more of these goons. Arthur, you better have a plan for us to get out of here..." From behind the barricaded door, the lion could already hear the guard a half flight down radioing for backup.

"We're gonna trip the smoke detectors by setting something on fire." Arthur replied after a moment. "Nico, if you can find a way to get some smoke or flames going, we can take the elevator down and walk out the lobby as everyone evacuates."

"Done!" Nico smirked when the file finished downloading and removing the usb then smirked "Smoke huh? You got it" he smirked, fishing out a black usb plugging it in then whistling as the serves each began to heat up, some sparking and smoke filling the room as Nico calmly exit the server room closing the door behind him and heading toward the elevator humming.

Oliver hustled to the break room right as the smoke alarms started blare and sprinklers started to go off. Rapping hard on the door he called through, "Can you lovebirds not hear the fire alarm? Lets go!"

Watching the cameras, Arthur had a worried expression on his face as he wring his hands. "Cmon guys, move it!"

Ralph and 'Curtis' stopped kissing and looked towards the door. They fumbled to their feet and got out of the break room, leaving their coffee behind as they followed the lion to the elevator bay.

"Where do we go?" Vincent asked Oliver, pulling Ralph by the hand as the zebra looked around and at Oliver with a severely confused expression.

"Front Lobby." Oliver nodded. He looked to the red-faced Zebra, "Hey there. Janitor on duty."

"Guys, be careful." Arthur cautioned, flipping through the cameras again,. "There's a guard waiting for you down there and he is NOT happy!"

Oliver whispered under his breath for the others on the coms, "I'll take him, y'all make a break for it." Nico and Vincent, nodded waiting for Oliver to make his move.

When the elevator dinged and they arrived on the first floor, Vincent grabbed Ralph's hand again. "C'mon," he said urgently in his accent, "We'll get out through the front door!"

As the rest fled for the front door, Oliver split off from them in the opposite direction towards the boar that was standing in front of a different elevator. Running full blast at him, he tackled the boar into the wall and proceeded to punch him out before getting up and running out with the few other employees who were evacuating. Once out of the building, he started to sprint, but slowing enough to nod to the zebra standing on the sidewalk before returning to a sprint across the street after the fox before jumping into the van and peeling out.

Running several red lights and cutting off a few drivers, the van eventually pulls back into the parking garage and screeches to a halt in the parking spot.

Arthur resisted the urge to sigh in relief, but Nico was rubbing his head and glared "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE?! A DEMOLITION COURSE?!" He flipped off his driver before checking on his equipment.

Oliver whipped his head around, "Before I did chop-shops and vehicles, I was a getaway driver, now, don't you have a file to send?"

"Yeah yeah yeah but first I need my insurance" he spoke removing the spare usb from the laptop Arthur had been watching on, then proceed to send the file, "Okay, they should receive their precious file on the next few minutes" Nico spoke putting the spare usb on a string around his neck and tucked it into his shirt

Oliver nodded, "Well, if that's the case, I will ask you all politely to please step out of the van, I am not you Zuber driver. This was a one-and-done deal."

Arthur nodded. "It was a pleasure working with you all."

"See you around lion~" Nico winked, flipping up his hoodie and exiting the van.

Vincent hops to the back of the van and opens the door, then does a dramatic flip through the air before landing expertly on his feet. He turned back to the van and bowed dramatically, "Likewise, the show went tremendously. If any of you need me, keep your eyes on the obituaries. A certain vulpine philanthropist is going on a private helicopter tour, and might not see the mountains in front of him before it's too late. 'Bout time I throw away that hideous toupee of his." With a wave, he scampers off.

Arthur grabbed his briefcase from where it had laid all night, nodded to Oliver, and exited the vehicle, closing the door behind him before flying off to his hotel.

His van finally empty, Oliver stretched out in the driver seat before putting the van in reverse and calmly driving out of the parking garage. Tomorrow he'd have swap the plate on the van and schedule for it to get a new coat of paint in order to make sure that it wouldn't get recognized in case the ZPD started looking for a grey van.. For now though he felt like he'd earned a good night's rest.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review and a favorite if you liked!


	4. The Payback Job: The Double Cross

Another longer scene, but it's well worth it! The scene is written by myself, Garr9988, Balencia, and Rojoneo on Tumblr. Like always, Disney owns Zootopia.

* * *

Despite the adrenaline-pumping night that the osprey had hours prior, Arthur's cell cuts through his hotel room. However, Arthur found himself unable to sleep, so he was fast to answer, "Arthur Drake speaking."

On the other end, a very frantic Mr. Bissette snipped, "What the hell are you trying to pull on me Drake?"

"What in Thor's name are you talking about?" Arthur asked, sitting up in bed, confused. He had watched the hacker send the files from the back of the van, "You should have those files."

"No, I don't Drake." Bissette hissed, "They never showed up in my email. I trusted you Drake. You SCREWED me!"

Arthur grumbled. It was too early for this. "Alright, alright, look. Apparently there was a mix up in the delivery. Fortunately, we were smart and made copies. Would it help if we handed them to you personally?"

Bissette paused for a brief second, "What? No! No nonono! You can't come to my office right now! I have shareholders arriving in a few hours and I can't have you and your crew of thieves anywhere near here or people will know something's up!" The ram takes a deep breath "Look, meet me at the Canal District shipping port, we have a few shipping containers there we can meet in. Container 278. I'll text you the address. One hour Drake, or I'm freezing all the payments!" with that, the ram hung up abruptly, leaving Arthur with the dialtone.

Arthur scowled at the phone before ending the call and starting to get dressed. He snatched a hammer pendant from his nightstand and pressed it to his forehead." Thor give me strength. Got a feeling I'll need it..." slipping the pendant on, finished dressing and left the room, heading for Canal district.

* * *

The Canal district was riddled with waterways of all different sizes, but the larger ones had shipping ports built alongside of them, allowing for a large amount of goods to be imported and exported before getting shipped around the Meadowlands and the Rainforest district.

Nico found it odd receiving the call, he knew he sent that file, he was positive it went and should have been received by the client, this setting was giving off a bad vibe, having arrived early Nico hid in a secure spot where he plugged his the copy of the files into a usb. Seeing what was so valuable about these files.

With backpack on, he brought several 'tools' in case he needed them for certain situations peering up to the meeting spot for the others.

At the sound of flapping wings, the coati looked up to see Arthur landing and settling down neatly in plain view of Nico. "Oh hello Nico," the osprey asked him, crossing his arms. "Lemme guess: Angry call from our client?"

Nico nodded, "That file was sent. Something up...you said these files were for a 'battery' right?" Nico asked as he opened up the designs and scrolled through the blueprints

"That's what Bissette said they were for. I know you sent them, I watched you do it!" Arthur ran a hand through his head-feathers. This doesn't make sense..."

The two heard something land on top of the container, followed by footsteps before Vincent grabbed the edge of the opening, lowered himself, and flipped inside of it.

"Ah, seems I wasn't the only one who got the call. I take it our benevolent benefactor wasn't here when you arrived?" Vincent asked, keeping his ears perked and looking around intently.

Arthur shook his head "Nope. And I coulda sworn we sent those files. So unless we got hacked, which I very much doubt..."

"Okay this is one WEIRD ass battery," Nico said examining the files closely eyes scrolling through all the details

Arthur strolled over, trying to peek over Nico's shoulder "Lemme see?" Turning the screen, Nico let Arthur examine the battery as well

Vincent keeps his eyes on the door, rubbing his arms nervously as he joined the other two, "Whatever it is those batteries do, they must be valuable. We're getting paid a lot for stealing them. Or rather, we should be... This Bissette better come with 3 suitcases of cash for each of us, or else."

As the three gathered around, a sharp clang cut through the faint sound of the port's daily work. At the entrance of the shipping container, Oliver stood over them all, a prybar against the wall of the shipping container from where he slammed it, "Where's my money? I rarely do getaway driving these days, but I was promised good money." He looked at the coati holding the tablet, "How do you screw up an email Nico? I was told you were good."

"Excuse me?! I do the hacking! I DON'T GET HACKED! Listen here you furball hacking feline I did my job!" Nico hissed.

"And I did mine by protecting your fuzzy ass from security!" Oliver countered, pointing the prybar at him.

Arthur glared and quickly stepped between the lion and Nico, "Oliver, I watched him send that email! Unless Nico got hacked, he should have it!" he then turned and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, "I know you didn't get hacked. You're one of the best on the planet." As he continued to figure out what was going on, something clicked. The osprey's eyes widened. "Umm... guys? You all realize that the only reason we're all here in the same spot is because he didn't pay us, right?"

The door of the shipping container slams shut, plunging them into darkness as the sound of locks clicked

Oliver pointed his prybar in the general direction of Arthur "Drake, I don't like hurting birds, but I swear you better explain this."(edited)

Arthur raised his hands "I dunno what's going on, except... I think we've all been punked."

Vincent deadpanned and crossed his arms. "Wouldn't be the first time I was trapped in the dark with 3 random men. I don't think this'll be nearly as fun though."

"Now I'm pissed" Nico growled removing his backpack and digging through using his tablet as a light "Where is it?"

Oliver gave them all a look, "Arthur, explain."

"To put it simply, Bissette had no intention of paying us." Arthur leaned against the wall of the crate as he spoke. "In fact, I'm starting to doubt those files were originally his at all." he sighed heavily and crossed his arms. "I think I know what's going on here. Bissette did in in fact get those files, he just either can't or simply doesn't want to pay us. We're also the only people who know about the files and exactly how they were stolen at all." He sighed again "Basically, we're all loose ends, and he won't risk us telling."

"Well two can play at the deception game..." Nico muttered, pulling out his laptop and began typing "Shall we see what they plan to ship us? Since we have no time I'll skip hacking the main computer and go to the weakest link in this place the crane~ lets see what we got" he spoke typing, "Hahah! This system weaker than ZOL Dial Up! Okay, guys, I am in the manifest! I can find out where they are gonna ship us" Nico spoke.

"And where would that be?" Arthur asked.

Hacking into the manifest he looked up the container information quickly reading the destination, "Okay looks like we're about to be shipped in fifteen minutes to...'destination to be determined'? I don't like that, that could be anything from a frozen wasteland to the bottom of the sea!" Nico growled, "Okay if we're gonna do anything we better do it now!"

Vincent cracked his knuckles. "Alright, fifteen minutes? Please, I've changed wardrobe in half that time. Anyone got an idea of how to break this thing open?"

"I ain't a lockpick." Arthur commented.

Oliver went over to the doors and tried to push them open, only to no avail, "Well, how about for starters, we buy ourselves a bit more time than fifteen minutes?"

"On it," Nico spoke typing "Let's add an hour to that schedule and pick a destination that safe if we can't escape" he spoke hacking the schedules

"Done!" he spoke changing the time, "okay who got a plan to get us out of here!"

"After we pick the lock, well, I guess we get to my apartment." Arthur suggested. "It's moderately large-for me anyway."

Oliver looked back at the mastermind, "We can't pick the lock from in here. All I can tell is that we're chained in from the outside." hefting his prybar, he looked to the rest of them, "Who wants to help me see if we can't pry this open?

Vincent trotted over to Oliver and leaned a paw on the door. "I'll do it. Between Nico hacking and Arthur's hollow bones, I suppose I'm the only one who can. Whatcha need done?"

Oliver gestures over to the corners of the container, "Can't pop the locks from the inside, gotta do it from the hinges." he stuck the prybar under one of the pins of the hinges "Now push!" Between the two of them, they were able to pry out the first of four pins keeping the hinges in.

Examining their situation Nico used his light to see what was in the container curious what their captors had stashed in there, gesturing for Arthur to join him. However, Bissette had been smart to clean out the container of any junk.

Oliver lifted the prybar out before jamming it in under the next pin for the other hinge on the right door. With the fox and lion stepping on the prybar to apply force, the next pin came out.

Moving to the next one, the third pin comes out with ease, however, with all the pressure now on one hinge, a sudden 'thud' of the door shifting gets Oliver's attention, only to see that due to the pressure, the last pin had bent. He attempted to jam the prybar under it, but he couldn't get any leverage on it, the head of the prybar slipping out each time. "Look, even if I could get the prybar in, I can't hold the door straight and help you guys pry it out...and I know none of you are strong enough to hold the door."

Vincent took a step back and put a finger to his chin. "Well, this is a conundrum. I don't know if we can beat the door down though."

"This is why I always keep a copy of every file I steal and this is why I came up with a suggestion but no one gonna like it" Nico spoke "I can try to activate the crane to lift us."

Oliver crossed his arm, still hanging onto the prybar, "And that'll help us how?"

"Crane lifts us then gravity will make those heavy doors tear off. Simple as that, well as long as someone doesn't grab the controls and decide to drop us" Nico spoke typing on his laptop

"The only other option I see is waiting to see where we get dropped off at, and I'd rather not risk literally sleeping with the fishes." Vincent pointed out.

Oliver nodded too, going towards the middle of the container, getting away from the front of the container, "Alright Nico, make us an exit."

"I'd very much suggest everyone hold onto something" Nico spoke activating the crane hearing it outside, "Once we're out, I want try and hack into the camera in this place, I wanna see who locked us in so I can destroy him!"

Luckily for Nico the manual override for the crane was designed so that anyone could use it, meaning it operated more like a crane game than a piece of complex machinery. With relative ease, the coati maneuvers the claw over their container and grabbing it, causing the container to shake a bit. Nodding, Nico slowly lifted the container up into the air.

Due to the weight of both doors that were chained and padlocked shut now all being applied onto only one hinge, the metal started to twist, bend, and eventually sheared off, sending the door crashing to the ground, leaving one end of the shipping container open as fresh air flowed in

"Okay" Nico spoke inching close to the edge and looking out "Here our stop guys!"

As the others watched as Nico jumped out and landed on a nearby shipping container only a few feet down, combat rolling. Oliver shrugged and also edged to the exit, and jumped out, landing in a crouched position before getting, hearing the sound of Arthur's wings fluttering as too he landed.

However, when Vincent went to jump, his footing was slightly off, causing him to lose balance mid-jump, causing him to fall short of the container. Throwing his paws out, Vincent just managed to grab the edge of the container with a grunt and not fall. Managing to get a paw up onto the ledge as well, he was able to push himself up, brush off, and pose dramatically. "And he sticks the landing!"

Arthur cleared his throat "You know, if Bissette wants a sunken container, let's give him a sunken container."

"Hope no one left their wallets in there" Nico smirked as he fished his tablet out and dropped the container into the harbor.

"Congratulations, everyone!" Arthur clapped his hands once "We are now, officially dead. At least as far as our former client is concerned."

Oliver went to the edge of the container of the box and climbed down, "I say we get out of here before they come back to check. Pretty sure I'm the only one with a vehicle nearby we all can fit in, now let's go!"

The coati raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the larger mammal, "What's the rush? They think we're dead."

"Yeah, so that means I'd rather not be around when whoever locked us in comes back to make sure that the job got done!" Oliver countered, getting to the ground.

Vincent jumps down onto all fours and follows close behind. "Agreed, the sooner I get back to my velvet pillows and jewelry box, the better."

"Uh, newsflash fox," Nico pointed out as he climbing down, "If they know we made a copy, chances are they are ransacking our places right now. That what I'd do."

"... Whoops." The rest of the crew looked up at the top of the shipping container where Arthur was standing, an ashamed look on his face, "I may have told him we made a copy."

There was a bit of silence before Nico spoke up, "If they do know where we live it be wise to find a safe house to lay low and to get our bearings"

Oliver sighed, "Then you're lucky that I don't use my personal address. If anyone wants revenge, follow me." He started to head towards the gate that he'd parked at.

Vincent cracked his knuckles and followed the lion, "Nobody touches my jewels without going to the hospital at least once."Behind him, the coati followed hot on the fox's heels.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur spread his wings and pushed off, following the others to Oliver's van.

Making their way through the port, the crew of animals reached the gate to the parking lot and piled into the grey van before pulling away, leaving the port behind.


	5. The Payback Job: The Truth

The next scene in our campaign! Authored by Affectos, Garr9988, Balencia, and Rojoneo. Zootopia is owned by Disney. Favorite and follow if you like!

* * *

Compared to the rapid escape that Oliver had pulled the previous night, he drove the speed limit and kept it safe.

Making his way through the backstreets of Savanna Square, Oliver eventually pulled into a wide alley which he took several careful turns through. At the end of it was a chainlink fence with barbed wire at the top. Reaching up, the lion Pressed a small remote on his sunvisor, causing the gate rattled to life, sliding aside for the van to pull in.

As Oliver drove in, all around them were various vehicles of different types and in different states for repair; vans, SUVs, convertibles, and...an ice cream truck?

The lion smiled, "Welcome to Pride Garage, aka my chopshop, aka my home."

"Be it ever so humble," Arthur remarked as he clambered out.

"Holy Hamlet," Vincent said in awe, looking at all the vehicles, "It's like a costume department for cars. One for every occasion."

Oliver smirked as he parked the van and turned it off, "Did you really think I was only good for driving? Hell no. You see, when impound lots get full, they sell the older vehicles at auction. I buy them up pennies on the dollar to which I then make mods to them and sell them to my clients." as he got out, "Other times clients come to me with requests and I deliver."

"So to sum it up, what literally is another man's trash is your treasure" Nico spoke as he opened the back of the van and crawled out.

Oliver nodded as he also got out and pressed the button on the visor again, closing the gate, "Now come on, my flat's above the garage, we can hole out there until the coati here can get us out of the country." Slamming the van door shut, he lead the crew through the piles of scrap and various cars to the back of the garage and unlocked the door for them.

As the smaller animals entered, Arthur shook his head and fumed under his breath, "I'm never gonna forgive that horny bastard..."

"How long do you think we'll have to lay low before we get him back?" Vincent asked as the lion flipped the lights on in the downstairs garage area.

"Not for too long, I hope." Arthur replied.

"I don't know about you losers but I don't take being killed lightly, in fact I have no intention of fleeing. I want revenge, I want to destroy EVERYTHING he holds dear!" Nico growled

Arthur raised his hand "Seconded."

Locking the door behind them, Oliver lead the crew upstairs to his flat. It was a bit unkempt, but clean enough for a single lion to live in with a small kitchen, living room, bathroom, and bedroom. A few magazines were scattered on the kitchen table and a few empty bottles rested on the coffee table in the living room.

The lion could see that he was getting outvoted, so he caved,"Fine, fine, but how do you plan to do it?" Oliver crossed his arms, leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, "Last I checked, Bissette knows all of our faces. Hard to run game on someone who knows us."

"We hit him where it hurts," the coati shrugged, as if it was obvious, "It's obvious he had us steal from him competition. So, if we stole something of his and threatened to bring it and the stolen files to his competitor, I'm sure Bissette would agree to the right price. We destroy him and we all walk out of this rich." Nico smirked before crashing onto the lion-sized sofa and cracking open his laptop. However, the smirk was short-lasted after a few minutes.

"Oh crap...Guys!" Nico called out, his face now worried, "I knew that battery looked weird! We have a bigger issue than we thought"

Vincent padded over Nico's and stood over the coati to look at his laptop. "What's the sitch?"

"Seems like Bissette had been planning this...CosmosTech just announced a new line of netbooks with a focus on the battery life." As he spoke, he brought up pictures showing of the product and Bissette shaking the hands of the CEO of CosmosTech, an older boar named Bert Locham.

"Looking back at these schematics and designs...that battery wasn't meant for netbooks. It was meant for tablets and phones, devices that don't produce that much heat. If that battery gets too hot...well...think about where people put their laptops when they're using them..." Vincent and Oliver visibly guys these batteries are time bombs, people are going to get seriously hurt if these batteries get out to the public" Nico muttered, biting his lip

Arthur mulled this over. "Yes, they will, but getting around this would be simple enough for CosmosTech. Should the batteries explode, all they has to do is bury anyone who tries to sue in lawyers. They can't release the battery designs due to 'trade secrets', thus forcing the victims to prove it." he explained. "By then though, CosmosTech can easily blame faulty use and that people shouldn't place laptops on soft surfaces that lead to it getting overheated."

Nico countered the osprey, "Only issue is Locham KNOWS they're dangerous. As CEO, he would be on top of every project, so he is probably doctoring the safety documents in his favor."

Getting up from the wall, Oliver raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a beer from his fridge, "But does Locham know about the theft and attempted murder?"

"Let's see..." Nico mused, hacking into the emails going through the emails between the two, "It appears for the last few weeks Locham has been pressing Bissette for the battery designs. When Bissette said that he still needed time for 'further tests' to make sure they can both deliver on the battery life and withstand the heat, Locham said that the battery life was the only thing that mattered," He looked up at everyone, a bit worried, "That, and I quote, 'By the time we settle for injuries, we will have made more than enough to cover court settlements'." Nico shook his head in disgust, "Locham really doesn't care if a kid dies" Nico growled going in more, "Beyond that, there's no communication between them about where the designs came from, the theft, or hiring anyone on the Crew. Locham doesn't know what Bissette did to get results. He in the dark"

Arthur fumed, pacing back and forth, "I don't know who's worse here, the horny bastard or Locham..."

"So..." Vincent began. "We're all thieves, criminals, and our main objective is getting revenge on the horned heathen that tried to off us, which I can understand. But are we gonna go all vigilante, 'I am the night', and stop corruption in a city that would gladly see us all behind bars?"

Oliver walked back to the group, offering them all a lion-size bottle of beer, "As fun as that sounds, you got a problem: if Bissette even catches wind we're near, he'll run or worse, try to kill us again. Any ideas Drake?"

"We need a new face; someone he doesn't know..." Arthur replied after a moment. "... and I think I have an idea on where to GET said new face!"

"You?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Mister 'I'm-the-honest-guy' knows someone in our field-" He gestured to himself, Nico, and Vincent, "-who he can ask a favor from?"

"Do any of you know what I do for my father's museum?" Arthur replied with a flat tone. "I basically stole back art that was stolen from the museum. I've had to deal with people in your line of work in order to get the art back." Arthur folded his arms. "And I've had to deal with the people who stole the art in the first place."

"So, who is this guy you know? Are they good with prosthetic makeup or something?" Vincent asked.

"Girl. And she's a chameleon." Arthur explained.

"A lizard? We're gonna seek the help of a tongue retracting lizard?" Nico spoke

Oliver set his beer down on the coffee table, "And where are you expecting to find a female, reptilian art thief this time of day?"(edited)

"I have my ways." Arthur smirked.


	6. The Payback Job: The Thief

Well, I'm happy to announce that we now have our fifth member/writer for 'The Upper Claw' Campaign: Eschlecht who will be playing Sereka, The Thief! It'll be interesting to see what is in store for us now that we have a full crew. Of course, Zootopia belongs to Disney

* * *

As night decends upn Zootopia, Arthur lead the crew to a hole-in-the-wall bar known as the Watering Hole. Now, the natives to Zootopia, Vincent, Nico, and Oliver know the place as where some of the more unsavory folks in Zootopia come to get a drink after work. The owner has struck a deal with the ZPD as to not arrest any of her patrons while they're inside the bar unless they cause a commotion inside her bar.

Outside the door a male Rhino in a tight black tshirt, sunglasses, and black slacks stands outside the door, nodding as the motley crew enters. Inside, is a dark, slightly dingy bar lit by neon signs, a light over the pool table, and a few electronic slot machines at the end of the bar.

Not many people are in the bar, only a few of the regulars...including a reptilian form outlined by the glow of one of the electronic slot machines.

Sereka was hopelessly using the slot machines in an attempt to block out her innate desires of wanting to continue being a military specialist. Bags can be seen under her eyes which suggest a lack of sleep. This place is a regular for her to be seen in.

Arthur glanced around, before seeing the reptile's silhouette at the slots and approaching. He waited politely and patiently for her to finish. "The rest of you go have fun; don't crowd."

Vincent had already broken from the group before Arthur spoke, deciding to hang behind and flirt with the muscle-bound bouncer, making a habit of tugging on his shirt and grabbing various parts of his upper body with a semi-innocent smile.

Seeing this, Nico rolled his eyes, "Ugh disgusting." pulling out a mask from his backpack he slipped it on before heading towards the bar, a few stools down from where Arthur was heading. At the bar, a female cheetah is mixing drinks, her nametag reads 'manager' and under it 'Tanya'

Back over by the bouncer, the normally stoic bouncer finds himself a bit flustered by the fox fawning over him. He gives the bartender a look before glancing back at the fox. Pulling a small note pad out, he scrawls down his number before handing it to the fox, giving him a wink..

As this went on, Oliver headed over to the pool table where a Dingo was shooting pool already. Grabbing a cue, he looked to the Dingo who was setting the balls back up, and gestured to let the lion to take the first shot. As he lined up, he kept his eyes over on the Mastermind, just in case anything went wrong.

As Sereka continues to play mercilessly on one of the slot machines she begins to feel a presence behind her as if someone is watching. With intense paranoia she quickly turns, almost knocking an empty stool next to her over, only to see a familiar face standing in the bar, watching her. "What the hell do you want birdbrain?" Sereka snipped with an annoyed look over her face.

"Nice to see you too, Seraka." Arthur answered. "The gist is, I respect your skills a LOT, and I'm in need of a thief to get a little revenge."

"Revenge?" Sereka questioned, with an almost stunned and impressed look on her face. "What kind of revenge are we talking here?" Sereka scans the room and realizes a few unfamiliar faces within the bar. "I'm guessing you found yourself in alliance with Vincent Vulpiano, Nico Sly, and…who is that..hmm..Oh! I see Oliver Lowe." Sereka mused with a confident look on her face.

Arthur sighed and hopped up onto the stool next to her, "The four of us were hired to steal a certain something for someone. Said someone refused to simply pay us, tricked us into an empty shipping container, and tried to kill us. We can't get revenge ourselves because he knows our faces... but not yours." There were too many ears around to delve into details

Sereka began to think about this job offer. To be honest, she absolutely stunned at the idea of Arthur doing any sort of wrongdoing, much less actually trying to hire her. "If I decide to join you, tell me what do I get out of this?" She says with one eyebrow raised.

"A large amount of money, a thrill, and the knowledge that I, Mr. Goody Two-Talons, is actually breaking the law for revenge and not art recovery?" the osprey listed off.

"And how do I know you're not setting me up?" Sereka says, a bit paranoia in her voice. "How do I know that there's actually two-timing-bastard and you're genuinely looking for revenge?"

Turning in his stool, he called out down the bar, "Nico, can you c'mere for a sec?"

Nico muttered and pushed off one of the bar patrons who was trying to hit on him before hopping off his stool and approached the Mastermind and Thief, mask still on, "What you want?"

"What does Sly have to do with this?" Sereka inquired, annoyed yet curious

"Well, the simple answer for why our client wants us dead is that we know too much." Arthur replied. "Nico, help me explain why Bissette wants us dead." If it meant getting her trust, he'd have to let her in a bit on the situation up-front.

Shrugging, Nico stepped closer and began to explain"He had us steal plans for faulty-ass batteries," Nico spoke pulling out his phone and showing the pictures "They're time bombs basically; the minute they get out to the public, thousands will get hurt because of them. He does not want the public to know about this so he tried to ice us."

"Well damn," Sereka mumbles under her breath. As she weighed her options, Sereka figured that playing on slot machines till death was not a solid plan for the rest of her week and decided to join for the hell of it. "Fine, I guess you four need revenge then I will help give it to you; I'm in." Sereka says almost enthusiastically

Arthur smiled and extended a hand to shake, "Glad to have you aboard!"

Sereka reached out, but pulled back, "On one condition,I get to talk to the rest of the crew, and kick Vincent's ass in a good ol' game of shots."

Nico looked up at her on the stool as he slipped his phone away, "Why Vincent? You know him?"

Sereka gave a chuckle, "Sure do. On more than one occasion, the two of us would be casing the same stash of jewelry, only for that fox to grift his way to them before I could actually break in. Needless to say, he owes me." She eyed up the fox who was still hanging around the bouncer before turning back to the osprey, "So, Arthur, do we have a deal?"

"That we can do!" Arthur answered.

"Then it's a deal!" Sereka exclaims extending her arm for a handshake.

Arthur happily shook hands. "Vinnie! C'mere and meet Seraka!"

* * *

Well, once again, leave your comments, reviews, and follow for more! We're quickly approaching Act 3 which will be a true test of my skills as a GM for this campaign.


End file.
